


You'll Never Remember, Your Head is Far Too Blurry

by Popples123



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, petekey, sld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do I love Mikey?" Pete sighs contently, resting the back of his head on his hands and crossing his legs. "Oh, don't get me started."<br/>-<br/>Fluffy oneshot in which Pete comes home drunk, thinks Mikey is someone else, and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Remember, Your Head is Far Too Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I wrote petekey fanfiction instead of studying for exams. Typical.  
> Title is a lyric from Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes. @falloutboy please don't pull a Taylor Swift and sue me; I can't even afford a pack of gum.  
> I wasn't going to post this because I don't like it tbh but my friend does so I'm doing it for her. This is literally the sappiest thing I've ever written in my whole life.  
> Enjoy!!  
> (also there's implied smut at the end of this so if your grandma is sitting next to you, tell her I said hello and I highly suggest you hide your phone/laptop screen from her. Just a psa).
> 
> [Set a few months after FOB went on hiatus]

Pete staggers through the door black out drunk for the fourth time this week and if Mikey's being honest, he's starting to get sick of it. He has nothing against drinking but Pete has been doing it so frequently lately that it's getting kind of worrying. Is he getting bad again? Or is he just doing it for fun? What if he's having an affair?

Mikey slams his hands down on the kitchen table and stands up so fast that the chair skids across the floor, almost hitting off the wall a couple of feet behind it. He storms out into the hallway, leaning against the beige wall and watching Pete struggle to remove his coat. Why he'd want to take it off Mikey will never know, because it's fucking freezing now that the outside door is wide open. Pete is swaying from side to side and it's obvious that he's had far too much to drink, just like he had done so three other times this week. Sure it's not easy when your band - one of the only reasons you stay alive - decides to go on hiatus, but come _on_ , this is getting ridiculous.

"Pete," Mikey says, not bothering to hide the fact that he's pissed off as he slams the door shut. "Where the hell were you? How much did you drink?"

"Bar," Pete replies, staring at his shoes. He reeks of alcohol and smoke; Mikey knows the smoke isn't because of him, it's the people who he hangs around with, but that doesn't stop him from worrying about whether Pete actually tried out smoking. "M'not, I'm not drunk," he says, reaching his hand out to lean on the shelves. He misjudges the distance, though, and ends up falling forwards and accidentally knocks a glass candleholder off the shelf, causing it to smash onto the wooden floor. "Eh, oops. At least it's not lit."

"Are you having a fucking laugh?" Mikey grabs Pete and doesn't care if he's being too rough when he pulls the older man to his feet and shoves him against the wall. "Stay still or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"M'not laughing," Pete mumbles sheepishly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. He doesn't look at Mikey at all; just tips his head back and closes his eyes, muttering something about being dizzy.

"Maybe you wouldn't be dizzy if you didn't drink half of the fucking bar," Mikey snaps. Pete says nothing and lets out a low groan that lasts for well over ten seconds, and Mikey is _so_ close to slapping him across the face.

Once the glass is cleaned up and in the trashcan, Mikey holds Pete's hand and guides him up the stairs, which is pretty difficult because Pete keeps his eyes shut the entire time. Although he's angry, Mikey takes extra care to make sure Pete gets upstairs and into the bedroom unharmed.

"Come on, bedtime." If he weren't up waiting for his boyfriend to come home, Mikey would've been asleep four hours ago. Maybe that's why he's feeling more annoyed than usual.

"Mmm, sounds great," Pete slurs and jumps face first onto the king sized bed, lying completely motionless on the mattress.

"Pete, move. You've gotta get undressed," Mikey says, but Pete isn't even listening, so he just sighs loudly and drops to his knees so he can untie Pete's shoe laces.

"No." Pete's voice is muffled and he kicks his leg out. Mikey holds his leg down forcefully and warns him to stop it. "No!"

Mikey ignores him, irritated at how he's acting. Once Pete's shoes and socks are off, Mikey rolls him onto his back and starts unbuckling his belt.

"No!" Pete yells loudly, breathing heavily and pushing Mikey's hands away. His eyes are still closed but somehow he senses Mikey's hands hovering above his jeans, because he lashes out and starts clawing at Mikey's forearm, leaving a large scratch that starts bleeding.

"What the fuck, Pete?! What was that for?!"

Pete rubs his eyes and then covers his face with his hands. "Only my boyfriend is allowed to undress me."

Mikey freezes and his heart drops to his stomach. Turns out his suspicions about Pete having an affair were right after all. "Oh yeah?" He spits angrily, fighting the urge to punch Pete in the jaw. Repeatedly. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Name's Mikey Way. I'm the lucky guy; he's fuckin' gorgeous," Pete says calmly and Mikey frowns. Now he's just confused. Does Pete not recognize him or something?

He goes to make eye contact with Pete when he notices that his eyes are shut, and _that's_ why. Pete hasn't looked at Mikey once since he came home, and the last time Pete was drunk, Andy had to take care of him because Mikey was at the store. Maybe he thinks someone else is looking after him.

"Is he?" Mikey asks before he can stop himself. He should tell Pete that he's here, but something's stopping him from doing so.

"Mhm," Pete hums happily, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Fuckin' angels ain't got nothing on Mikes."

Mikey hides his face in his hands and blushes heavily, wanting to hug Pete to death. "Why do you love him?" He blurts out, instantly regretting it because _what if he opens his eyes_?

"Why do I love Mikey?" Pete sighs contently, resting the back of his head on his hands and crossing his legs. "Oh, don't get me started. Kid's a fucking work of art. S'got these real pretty brown eyes 'nd I could get lost in them dude. Fuck getting lost in blue eyes 'cause of some bullshit to do w'the ocean. Blue's got nothing on brown. His body's a masterpiece, dude, tall 'nd skinny and fucking perfect. I could look at him all day. Even his _smile_. He doesn't smile often but when he does, holy shit, it's like Jesus himself has come down from heaven to personally bless me, y'know what I'm saying?"

Mikey suppresses laughter and goes to speak, but Pete beats him to it. "Although he's quiet, he's got one hell of a personality. He's _nice_ , too. Like, y'got these relationships where people argue constantly, you've got ones where they tolerate each other, there's ones where they love each other but one 'a them fucks it up 'nd ruins it, y'got stereotypical perfect relationships, and _then_ you've got us. I dunno why he even loves me, dude. I'm coming home pissed drunk nearly every night, but he doesn't get mad at all. What you were doing down there, shoving me around 'nd yelling at me; Mikes wouldn't do that in a million years." Mikey feels a pang of guilt at that but he also wonders who Pete thinks he is. "He loves me, and I suck at showing him I love him back."

"You don't suck at showing it."

"I do," Pete says bluntly, zoning out for a few seconds before continuing. "He's fucking great in bed." Mikey nearly chokes on his own spit at Pete's words. He wasn't expecting that. "He'd kill me if I told anyone but _god_ he's so perfect. He's got such a pretty mouth 'nd when he-."

"I don't- I don't need to know that," Mikey stammers nervously, hoping Pete won't continue because as much as he loves sex, he seriously isn't up for listening to Pete talk about what he's like during it.

Luckily, he doesn't. "Hm, it's okay. You're not gonna know, Andy. Only Mikes gets to know."

So Pete thinks Mikey is Andy. Surprisingly, that makes sense.

"I love him, man," Pete murmurs to himself, opening his eyes momentarily to gaze at the white ceiling before snapping them back shut. "My boy. I don't get why he hates himself. He's everything you could ever want. Everything I've ever wanted."

Mikey is blushing a deeper shade of red than the bedsheets and he's tempted to tell Pete _'It's me, I'm right here, I'm not Andy'_ but he has a small feeling that that would backfire, so he keeps quiet as Pete rambles on and on and on until he gets too tired to talk anymore.

There's a comfortable silence and Mikey lays on the mattress next to Pete, gently massaging his fingers through his black hair. He thinks Pete has fallen asleep when the older man suddenly inhales a large breath and shifts around into some sort of sitting position. He hesitates and then talks.

"Listen dude, don't tell m'boy 'bout this. Don't tell anyone. Gerard knows. His parents and my family know. Nobody else can know yet, alright?" Pete lies back down, patiently waiting for Mikey's (or Andy's) response.

"I-uh, okay. I won't tell anybody." Mikey figures he isn't lying, because if he hears something, he isn't exactly telling himself it.

Pete feels around inside the pockets of his jeans and pulls out something Mikey can't see. He leans closer in an attempt to get a better view. "What is it?"

Pete has his eyes open as he struggles to open a box in his drunken state and Mikey goes to help him, but he snatches the box away and refuses assistance.

"Only Mikes," Pete says firmly and Mikey's blown away by how _loyal_ Pete is to him, even when he's so drunk that he can't get a box opened. "Ah!" He yells happily as the lid pops open.

Mikey rolls his eyes at how difficult Pete found the simple task and leans forwards to see what's in the box. There's a shiny silver ring with a black diamond in the middle and Mikey's eyes widen in both confusion and in awe at how beautiful the ring is. "Why've you got that? It's really pretty."

"M'gonna propose, you fucking idiot," Pete says like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Mikey's heart stops "'Cause I love him, y'know? I love him so much 'nd I wanna spend the rest of my life with him, and whatever the fuck comes after life. I wanna spend it with my boy," Pete explains. "God, I wanna wake up next to him every morning. Him 'n his cute lil' face." Pete's talking to himself again and Mikey claps his hands over his mouth, fighting back tears. How the hell had he gotten so lucky to have someone like Pete who sees the world of him?

"Why're you so quiet, man? D'you think he'll say yes?" Pete asks, leaning against the headboard and closing his eyes again. "I hope he does. I think I'd cry for a decade straight if he doesn't."

"He will, you sappy piece of shit," Mikey manages to get out through his inner breakdown because _holy shit, he wants to marry me, what the fuck?_

"When will he be home? I miss him. Wanna see him." Pete sounds sad and Mikey's heart swells. He ruffles Pete's hair and stands up.

"You hear that?" He says, playing along with the fact that Pete thinks he's Andy because this'll be a whole lot better than confessing to Pete that he'd just heard all of that. "I think he just came home. Want me to go get him?"

"Mhm." Pete pulls the duvet over his full body so that only a little bit of his hair is visible and Mikey doesn't even bother questioning it. Pete does a lot of weird shit when he's drunk. Mikey leaves the bedroom, creeps downstairs, locks himself in the bathroom, and phones his big brother.

"Gee?" He says as soon as Gerard picks up.

"Woah, you sound scared. Is everything okay?" Gerard asks, worried about how frantic Mikey sounds.

"I-I don't know. Pete, he's uh, he's drunk and-."

"Again?" Gerard seems annoyed. "What the fuck did he do? I'll kick his ass."

"No, no, it's nothing bad." Mikey takes a couple of deep breaths and sits on the counter. "He, uh, he thinks I'm Andy, and uh..."

"And?" Gerard pushes Mikey to continue.

"And he wouldn't let me undress him because 'only Mikey is allowed to do that' or whatever it was that he said, and he wouldn't let me touch his belt or anything."

"Awh, he's faithful!"

"You sound surprized," Mikey says and Gerard laughs loudly. "Anyways, he started talking about why he loves me, which was cute, and-."

"Ohh, what did he say?" Gerard asks excitedly, eager to hear about it.

Mikey hesitates for a second. "Well, he was rambling on about my eye color and how nice I treat him and how good I am in bed and h-."

"Woah, fucking hell!" Gerard screams. "There's some stuff you don't share with your brother and that's one of those things! Oh my god."

Mikey quickly apologizes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He didn't mean to say that. "Uh, he-he pulled out a box Gee. A box with a ring in it, and he said he wants to marry me."

Silence. Neither of them speaks for what seems like an eternity, and then Gerard starts laughing. "What a way to propose. Go Pete!" He shouts jokingly. "Did you say yes?"

"He thinks I'm _Andy_ ," Mikey says for the second time.

"Oh. Oh, Lord, that's awkward. Aha, okay." Gerard falls silent for a few minutes before sighing heavily. "I really think you should say yes. From what he told you, or 'Andy', he really loves you, and you seem to love him," Gerard says. "But how're you going to tell him that it's you and not Andy? Hold on - how come he doesn't recognize you?"

Mikey briefly explains why Pete was keeping his eyes shut - he does that a lot whenever he's drunk and feels dizzy - and that, "he probably thinks I'm Andy 'cause last time Pete came home drunk, Andy watched him because I was out getting more food for us while the game was on."

"Ah," Gerard says understandingly. "Of course Pete's the kind of guy to get wasted at two in the afternoon. God love him."

"Yeah," Mikey chuckles. "Anyway, I told him that I was gonna go get 'Mikey', basically just going along with it, but I don't think I'll be able to keep quiet about knowing that he wants to propose."

Gerard coughs loudly and mutters something incoherently before talking. "Listen, you keep quiet about a lot of things. I doubt it'll be as hard as you think it will. If he was telling you - or Andy - that he wants to propose, it obviously means he's planning on doing so pretty soon. Go back upstairs and see what happens, try and sleep if you can. Sort it out tomorrow, 'cause it's nearly 3AM and I doubt you've slept yet." He yawns at the end of his sentence and Mikey feels bad about wakening him.

"Okay, Gee, thanks for your help. I love you, sleep well."

"Love you too. G'night." The line cuts and Mikey opens the door slowly, placing his phone on one of the shelves in the hallway and reluctantly makes his way upstairs.

Pete is still burrowed under the red duvet and when Mikey gently uncovers him, he sees his boyfriend curled up on his side, asleep.

Mikey decides to leave him be and kisses his forehead, but before he can even stand up straight again, Pete's eyes open and he smiles widely at the sight of Mikey. "Baby!" He yells, jolting upright and jumping off the bed to kiss his boyfriend, resulting in Mikey falling to the floor with Pete on top of him. "I missed you."

"I , uh, I missed you too, love," Mikey stammers in response, contemplating on whether or not he should confess that he knows about the proposal. "Andy left."

Pete lays on Mikey, toying with his hair and pressing tons of soft kisses to his lips. "M'sorry 'bout staying out late again."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Mikey reassures him and Pete blushes at the petname. "I love you."

"I love you too. I feel like I don't tell you that enough but I really really really do love you, Mikeyway."

"Pete, trust me, I know you do, don't worry." Mikey doesn't go on to explain how he knows, because that probably wouldn't end well.

After a slight struggle, Pete manages to get to his feet and he helps Mikey stand up. "Y'gotta go to bed, baby boy," he says, stumbling forwards and grabbing onto Mikey to hold himself up. "You look exhausted, your eyes are watering."

Mikey's eyes are watery for an entirely different reason, a reason that has a lot to do with a certain black diamond ring, but he listens to Pete and crawls into bed. Pete follows suit and they both lay there for a while in a relaxed silence, until Pete randomly pulls Mikey on top of him.

"Pete!" Mikey squeaks in shock as Pete tugs on his blonde hair and leans up to kiss him passionately.

"M'boy," he slurs, attacking Mikey's neck with kisses. Mikey straddles Pete and allows Pete to hold him in place, letting out quiet moans whenever Pete's lips or teeth make contact with his skin. "You're so pretty."

Mikey blushes and giggles. One good thing about Pete being drunk is he isn't scared to say what's on his mind, no matter how cliche it is. Pete lets him take his shirt off and once it's on the floor, Mikey snuggles into Pete and traces patterns on his bare chest. He holds Mikey tightly, letting out a relaxed sigh. "Mikes?"

"Yeah?" Mikey asks sleepily. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 3:47AM. They should've been asleep hours ago.

Pete sits up and gently pushes his boyfriend off. Mikey rolls onto his back and stares at Pete expectantly. "I'm too lazy t'get down on one knee," Pete says, "but I fuckin' love you 'nd you're the only person I wanna wake up next to in the morning 'n who I wanna hold when I'm sleeping and who I wanna spend the rest of my life with, so." Pete stops talking to take the navy blue box out of his pocket and hands it to Mikey. "Marry me, por favor?"

Mikey actually stops breathing all together. Sure, he already knew that Pete was planning to do this but he didn't expect it to be _tonight_. And hearing Pete saying he _wants_ to marry him is a whole lot different than hearing Pete  _ask_.

"Please? I'm a decent guy. I make good coffee." Pete pouts and stares at Mikey with a subtle smile on his face. Mikey, who isn't holding back his tears anymore, can't form words, so he just nods ecstatically and smiles that fucking perfect smile Pete loves to bits. "Yay!" Pete cheers, but he doesn't get the chance to say anything else because there's a sudden weight on top of him again and hands in his hair and Mikey's lips against his. He's not complaining. He'd never complain about Mikey initiating kisses. Pete giggles and places his hands on Mikey's hips, grinning widely and biting his bottom lip. "S'that a yeah?"

"Yes, fucking _yes_!" Mikey's crying and he squeezes Pete as tight as he can, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes when Pete hugs back. "Yes. I love you so much, fuck. Yes."

"Okay, babes, I hear you. I love you too, don't cry." Pete's voice is low and soft, and he slips his hands up Mikey's t-shirt, rubbing small circles into his back.

"Sober you is going to be so mad that you did this tonight," Mikey says, putting his hands on the mattress for support so that he doesn't have all his weight on Pete.

"Mmm, don't think so, babes." Pete shakes his head and yawns, running his hands through Mikey's hair. "Sober me is a nervous wreck. I've been tryin'a find courage to do this for, like, a month, but I was too scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"'Cause, nothin' good ever lasts for me. Just as it's all going well, somethin' ruins it. Happened with Fall Out Boy earlier this year. Didn't want you to leave too," Pete says truthfully, looking at Mikey with so much love in his eyes.

"You know I'd never turn you down, silly," Mikey says gently, brushing his hand across Pete's cheek.

"Mhm, but I didn't wanna risk it," Pete replies. "Doesn't matter anymore. You said yes!"

"I did, I said yes." Seeing Pete as happy as this is Mikey's favorite thing in the whole world.

"Mikey said yes!" Pete shouts to no one in particular and Mikey laughs hysterically. Pete opens the box again, this time taking the ring out and sliding it onto Mikey's ring finger. "It's almost as pretty as you!" Pete throws his head back and sighs happily, squeezing Mikey's hand tightly and pulling him down for more kisses. "I gotta tell everyone!"

Not even caring that it's almost four o'clock in the morning, Pete reaches over to the nightstand to get his phone so he can call Andy, the first person on his contact list, and Mikey is shocked when Andy actually picks up. He climbs off Pete and snuggles into him, resting his head on the pillow and tenderly touching the ring as if it's fragile and can break any moment.

"Andy, Mikey said yes!" Pete shouts so loudly that Mikey jumps in fright, whining in protest at the noise.

"Yes to what?" He hears Andy ask over the phone in a tired voice.

"Marriage!"

"You proposed? What the fuck? You never told me you were gonna do that," Andy says and Mikey's eyes widen at the realization that _fuck, Pete doesn't know Andy was never here._

"Yes I did." Pete sounds puzzled. "You were here like, an hour ago, 'nd I told you."

"We haven't seen each other for two days, Pete. Go to sleep. You're fucked up on alcohol." Andy hangs up and Pete holds his phone limply in his hand, staring at the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Who was looking after me?" Pete asks in a small voice and Mikey wants to laugh at how confused he is.

Instead, he pulls the duvet up to their chests and says, "don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'll tell you tomorrow. You won't remember anything anyways. Andy's right; you're fucked up on alcohol."

Thankfully, Pete doesn't question the matter any further and rolls onto his side, pulling his boyfriend so close that there's no space between them. For the next ten minutes, he peppers Mikey's cheek in kisses and both of them are giggling like teenage girls at a sleepover until they're fast asleep.

-

Pete doesn't know whether he actually _slept_ last night or if he just passed out for a couple of hours but either way, his head is spinning and he doesn't remember anything past walking home. He has a vague memory of something smashing in the hallway, and he remembers Mikey crying for some reason. That's it.

Mikey's out cold with his head resting on Pete's chest and fuck, he's cute. Pete is tempted to wake him but decides against it. He slips out of bed without waking the younger boy and goes downstairs to switch the kettle on. Nothing seems out of place except from the fact that the dining table still had dirty dishes on it. Had he left Mikey alone all night? Mikey doesn't know how to work the dishwasher. Being the good boyfriend that he is, Pete loads everything into the dishwasher so that Mikey can wake up to a clean kitchen because he deserves it, honestly. Pete hasn't exactly been fair to him by going out drinking every second night.

Footsteps thump down the stairs and Pete smiles to himself as he pours two cups of coffee and sees Mikey enter the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Instead of going for the coffee, however, Mikey goes straight to Pete and hugs him tightly.

"Wow, someone's feeling affectionate," Pete jokes, standing on his tiptoes to try and be the same height as Mikey, but the younger looks completely unamused as he stands up straight, laughing when Pete pouts sadly at the height difference.

"Says you. You were such a fucking sap last night, it was hilarious," Mikey says and Pete gets the feeling he's hiding something.

"Was I? What happened? I don't remember," he asks, sipping on his coffee and watching his boyfriend, who has his hands behind his back now.

"Well..." Mikey pauses for a minute, thinking about how to word last nights events. "Okay, so you came home late and I was really pissed because, well, you were drunk. I had a right to be mad. Anyways, you kept your eyes closed pretty much the whole time because you were dizzy," he says and Pete nods, wondering what that has to do with anything. "Long story short, you thought I was Andy and when I tried to undress you, you started screaming _no_ and saying only your boyfriend was allowed to take your clothes off, and then you spent forty minutes talking about why you love me."

"Oh God, that is sappy," Pete cringes and covers his face with embarrassment. "Tell me that's the worst of it."

"No, there's more," Mikey smiles and Pete groans dramatically. "I had to pretend I was going to 'get Mikey' and when I came back, you had your eyes open and were so happy to see me you fucking tackled me to the floor and kissed me for ten minutes, probably longer."

Pete sucks in a breath through gritted teeth and he tries not to laugh. "Ah, that does sound a lot like me," he says. "Then what?"

"You started spewing shit about wanting to spend the rest of your life with me, and then your _exact_ words were: _'I'm too lazy to get down on one knee, so marry me, por favor?'_ "

"I fucking _what_?!"

"You asked me to marry you." Mikey can't contain his laughter at how freaked out Pete looks.

"You're kidding me, right? I had a whole fucking plan, tell me you're joking."

Mikey shows Pete his hand with the ring on it and Pete doesn't know whether to be excited or hang himself with the curtains. Maybe both?

He sighs, leaning his head against the cabinet. "Fuck, fuck! I'm a total idiot. I had a whole plan. Shit, I don't even remember proposing to you, fu-."

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete's waist and presses kisses to the back of his neck. "Hey, it's okay. It was actually really cute. You told me about it when you thought I was Andy and then I went downstairs to talk to Gee for advice, and I came back to tell you that it was me and then you asked me to marry you. It was adorable, like you. I know plans aren't your thing, and that was a whole lot funnier than anything you could've come up with."

"No," Pete groans and drops his head into his hands. "It was't supposed to be funny. I was gonna take you on a nice date and take lots of pictures and then do it. Not when I'm wasted and being stupid. It was supposed to be perfect."

"It _was_ ," Mikey turns Pete around and their faces are merely a few inches apart. "You can still do all those things, baby. Hell, we can even travel across the state and get you to propose to me in every restaurant we can find so we can get free food." Pete laughs at the suggestion. "But trust me, I loved it, and I love you."

Pete whines but he relaxes and pecks Mikey's lips, starting to laugh at how fucking ridiculous last night really was.

"Think of it this way, Pete. ' _Oh, he was hammered, thought I was his friend for half of the night and then asked me to marry him in Spanish'_ ," Mikey says in a funny voice and Pete loses it. "It'll be one hell of a story to tell at the wedding."

"Wait, you said yes?!" Pete shouts, his eyes widening when Mikey nods. "Oh my god, holy shit! You said yes!"

Just like last night, Pete runs towards Mikey and jumps on top of him, both of them collapsing onto the floor. He kisses the younger boy breathless and then more. "That's why-," Mikey gasps between kisses, "why I have th-the ring on."

Pete doesn't say anything. He continues to kiss Mikey deeply, until the younger's lips are starting to swell, and then he moves onto Mikey's neck. There are already some hickeys from last night but more wouldn't hurt.

"F-Fuck," Mikey hisses under his breath and Pete unsuccessfully suppresses a moan as he bucks his hips against Mikey's thigh. "Pete, we're on the floor and some of my friend's visiting in half an hour. No."

"Yes," Pete replies adamantly, trailing kisses down his  _fiance's_  chest. "Y'know what that Frank guy that your brother likes used to always tell me when we were buddies in high school?"

Mikey shakes his head and lets out a sharp yelp when Pete slips his hand down his boxers. "Shit, what?"

Pete smirks and kisses back up Mikey's tummy as he begins to move his hand. "He'd tell me to marry someone who I'd be down for a quickie with on the kitchen floor when there's food in the oven and visitors coming to our house faster than a teenage boy when he gets his hands on a porno mag for the first time. You down?"

Despite the fact that Pete is touching him at a painfully slow pace, Mikey laughs and he rests his head against Pete's shoulder, involuntarily moaning at the contact. "Yeah, I'm down."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's gonna fail two exams because they didn't study and stayed up until 3AM to edit this! Me.  
> No regrets.  
> I'll probably rewrite this in the near future. The ending was supposed to be cute but I suck at cute endings so of course, being the kind of person I am, I slipped in a pun about cum. Yes, I felt my soul descend directly to the nineteenth circle of hell where it belongs. Yes, demon!Brendon Urie was there to greet me. Yes, Adam Winchester is still in hell.  
> Major props to my friend for giving me the plot for this oneshot.  
> also i spent an hour trying to think of a title and then Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes came on shuffle and boom, sorted.  
> Feedback is appreciated as always :-)


End file.
